Rosas
by Kaliope S. Black
Summary: Ela dança todas as noites para uma platéia. Mas só um sente o aroma de rosas que recende de sua pele. FIC para Margarida!


**Disclaimer -** Se CDZ fosse meu, com certeza eu estari agora no Hawai, tomando um daiquiri, tendo do lado um surfista _MARAVILHOSO_, que ia me achar a coisa mais perfeita do mundo desde a invenção do pão de forma. Como vocês podem ver, eu não tenho tanta sorte...

**Observação -** Eu fiz essa fic escutando "_Rosas_", da_ Ana Carolina_. Se puderem, ouçam ao ler, para entrar no ritmo da estória. Ah, e mais: tem cenas de sexo. Ou seja, se não gosta, ou sua mãe não quer que você leia coisas desse tipo, vá ler bula de remédio!!!

_**Rosas **_

Sentou na cama e pegou a meia fina, com pequenas rosas desenhadas. Calçou devagar, com medo de que as longas unhas estragassem a trama tão delicada. Passou as mãos pelas coxas, sentindo o toque gostoso da seda em contato com a sua pele. Levantou- se e caminhou até a penteadeira, onde admirou por instantes seu corpo semi nu, coberto apenas pelo sutiã, a calcinha minúscula e agora a meia calça.

Escovou os cabelos castanhos com uma escova prateada, fazendo eles ficarem mais brilhantes e soltos. Pegou a frasqueira onde guardava a maquilagem, e selecionou a que mais combinavam com a roupa que iria usar aquela noite.

Sentou na frente do espelho e começou por colorir suavemente as pálpebras com o pó cinza, depois usando um pouco de um tom mais escuro. Com movimentos suaves, pegou o blush líquido e riscou o rosto de cada lado, como se fosse uma pintura de guerra. Riu sozinha, pois sabia iria mesmo para uma batalha.

Espalhou com as pontas dos dedos o produto nas maçãs do rosto, vendo a pele pálida adquirir uma coloração rosada. Arqueou as sobrancelhas automaticamente ao passar o batom nos lábios. A cor do mesmo era puxada para o vinho, tornando a pequena boca voluptuosa, carnuda.

_**Você pode me ver do jeito que quiser**_

**_Eu não vou fazer esforço pra te contrariar_**

_**De tantas mil maneiras que eu posso ser**_

_**Estou certa que uma delas vai te agradar**_

Levantou devagar, retirando o sutiã. Foi até o guarda roupa e dali retirou uma saia curta preta, que combinava com a frente única igualmente negra. A peça moldava seus seios, deixando as costas e a barriga à mostra, além de formar um decote profundo. A saia, além de curta, tinha fendas dos dois lados, mostrando mais do que deveria a cada passo dela.

Sentou na cama e calçou as sandálias negras, salto agulha 15. Apertou o fecho que prendeu a tira em seu tornozelo em um pé, e depois em outro. Passou as mãos pelas pernas, sentindo as curvas acentuadas. Olhou no espelho de corpo inteiro, e gostou do que viu. Ajeitou a saia, arrumou a blusa. Prendeu os cabelos num coque frouxo, de onde escapavam vários fios.

Pegou a bolsa de mão que estava em cima do criado mudo. A abriu, verificando o dinheiro e as chaves, além da carteira de identidade. Ia abrindo a porta para sair, mas lembrou do perfume. O que havia sido feito para ela, com o aroma de rosas.

_**Você pode me ver do jeito que quiser**_

_**Eu não vou fazer esforço pra te contrariar**_

_**De tantas mil maneiras que eu posso ser**_

_**Estou certa que uma delas vai te agradar**_

Saiu do apartamento, trancou a porta e acionou o elevador. Entrou no mesmo, apertando o botão que a levaria ao térreo. Olhou para o espelho; gostava de se admirar. Passou um dedo no contorno dos lábios para acertar a linha fina que fazia a fronteira entre a boca perfeita e a pele de alabastro.

O elevador parou, e ela saiu no hall de entrada. O porteiro, como todas as noites, a olhou como se ela fosse um copo d'água, e ele um peregrino no deserto. Sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto saía do edifício requebrando suavemente, sentindo em si os olhares dos transeuntes. Ah, como ela gostava daquilo!

Parou um táxi na avenida com um gesto, e entrou pela porta traseira. Viu, através do retrovisor, que o motorista estava com os olhos fixos nas coxas dela. Revirou os olhos, afinal estava acostumada com isso. Onde andasse ela chamava a atenção, fosse pelas roupas curtas e apertadas no corpo com curvas nos lugares certos, fosse pelo rosto perfeito realçado pela maquiagem bem feita.

Desceu em frente ao prédio de fachada discreta. Olhou para o relógio do celular. Céus, estava atrasada!

_**Porque eu sou feita pro amor da cabeça aos pés**_

_**E não faço outra coisa do que me doar**_

_**Se causei alguma dor não foi por querer**_

_**Nunca tive a intenção de te machucar**_

Entrou apressada, fazendo com que vários pares de olhos a mirassem. O balançar suave e cadenciado de seus quadris hipnotizaram mais de um por onde passou, causando frisson. Continuou o percurso de cabeça erguida e nariz empinado, sem olhar para os lados. Só parou em frente à uma porta onde estava escrito seu nome.

Abriu a porta com a chave que tirara de sua bolsa, e logo escancarou a mesma. Jogou a bolsa em cima de um sofá branco que estava encostado à parede. Abaixou em frente ao frigobar, fazendo com que o contorno de sua intimidade pudesse ser visto por quem entrasse pela porta.

Pegou uma garrafa pequena de champanha, a abriu e bebeu diretamente do gargalo. Todas as noites fazia isso, era o seu ritual. Se examinava no espelho, quando ouviu batidas na porta. Virando-se, pediu que entrassem. Uma das moças vinha com o costumeiro buquê de flores. Como sempre, rosas.

_**Porque eu gosto é de rosas e rosas de rosas**_

_**Acompanhadas de um bilhete me deixam nervosa**_

_**Toda mulher gosta de rosas e rosas de rosas**_

_**Muitas vezes são vermelhas mas sempre são rosas**_

Cortou um delas de modo a ficar com o talo curto. As outras colocou no vaso que se encontrava em cima de um móvel. Ainda de frente para o espelho, analisou de que forma deveria usar a flor naquela noite. Decidiu-se por colocar a rosa nos cabelos, presa em seu coque.

Bebeu mais uma garrafa de champanha, só para entrar no ritmo. Sentia o coração bater, pensando se no meio da platéia estaria o responsável pelas rosas. Claro que estaria, com certeza. Todas as noites ele estava lá. E sempre estaria.

Ouviu o sinal. Estava chegando a hora. Naquela noite não teria tempo para mais uma garrafa, nem para receber o seu principal fã. Era uma pena, mas o show precisava começar.

_**Se teu santo por acaso não bater com o meu**_

_**Eu retomo o meu caminho e nada a declarar**_

_**Meia culpa cada um que vá cuidar do seu**_

_**Se for só um arranhão eu não vou nem soprar**_

O palco estava às escuras, com as cortinas fechadas. Uma cadeira estofada de negro e vermelho estava no meio do palco, onde ela se sentou de costas para as cortinas. As pernas abertas, encaixadas no espaldar do assento. A cabeça ligeiramente inclinada para frente, as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos.

A música começou a tocar, mas ainda estava no escuro. As cortinas se abriram, e ela permaneceu sentada, prestando atenção à marcação da música. Sabia que hora deveria começar, mas ao mesmo tempo se perguntava se a nova coreografia iria agradar. Bom, pelo menos uma pessoa iria gostar. Disso, não tinha dúvidas.

Jogou o corpo para trás, tendo sua pele iluminada pela luz vermelha e branca. Tocou o chão frio com os dedos, e levantou o tronco devagar. Passou as unhas pelas coxas, levantando da cadeira. Colocou um dos pés no assento enquanto requebrava enquanto seguia o som.

Colocou o pés no chão e foi até próximo à platéia, onde haviam uma barra de ferro vertical, para exibições como a sua. Apoiou-se com as mãos, enquanto o corpo girava. Colou as costas na barra, descendo o corpo e abrindo as pernas, dando uma visão panorâmica de sua intimidade para uma multidão de homens sedentos de sexo.

_**Porque eu sou feita pro amor da cabeça aos pés**_

_**E não faço outra coisa do que me doar**_

_**Se causei alguma dor não foi por querer**_

_**Nunca tive a intenção de te machucar**_

Sentia muitos pares de olhos em si. Sentia o desejo que emanava dos poros de cada um. Ela sabia e gostava; desde que se entendia por gente gostava de atrair a atenção de quem quer que fosse. Ficou de costas para a audiência, e puxou a fita que prendia sua frente única, que caiu libertando seus seios.

Ao girar o corpo, se posicionando perto do fim palco, quase foi agarrada por um pervertido que não contente em assistir, queria tocar em seu corpo. Sorriu, sabendo que isso era impossível. Somente um par de mãos, dez digitais, poderiam percorrer seu corpo. Ela poderia se mostrar, exibir seu físico invejável todas as noites, mas era somente em um par de braços que repousava durante a madrugada.

No meio do palco ela puxou o zíper do lado da saia, tudo isso em meio à passos de dança. A peça de roupa ficou ali, jazendo no chão. Olhos cobiçosos a miravam, sem perder um movimento sequer. Os saltos altos batiam no chão, marcando o ritmo. O suor escorria pelo seu pescoço, com gotas percorrendo seu colo.

_**Porque eu gosto é de rosas e rosas e rosas**_

_**Acompanhadas de um bilhete me deixam nervosa**_

_**Toda mulher gosta de rosas e rosas de rosas**_

_**Muitas vezes são vermelhas mas sempre são rosas**_

Sentou na cadeira novamente, ainda requebrando ao som da música, se inclinou na cadeira e puxou a calcinha, que como sempre era presa dos lados por botões de pressão. A música teve uma parada dramática, onde ela pode ouvir os gemidos e sussurros vindos da platéia. Sempre ficava deliciada ao ouvir essa manifestação de devoção por seu corpo.

Dançou mais um pouco na cadeira, terminando o espetáculo com ela se contorcendo na barra vertical, fazendo muitos homens ali sentirem a pressão arterial aumentar. Parou no meio do palco, fazendo a mesura de sempre enquanto era ovacionada de pé. Não se sentia constrangida por estar nua em pêlo com tantas pessoas a observando, a desejando. Isso fazia parto do espetáculo.

A cortina desceu, encerrando o número. Uma moça veio com o roupão cor de sangue que costumava usar após seus shows. Vestiu a peça sentindo a seda deslizar por sua pele de maneira suave, sexy. Sexy. Essa era a palavra. Desceu os degraus se encaminhando para o seu camarim.

Ao abrir a porta não estranhou o fato dele já estar ali. Eram assim todas as noites. Ele e os tradicionais buquês de rosas. Sempre se perguntou o porquê da fixação dele por tais flores, mas nunca tinha tempo para o questionar. Sempre era assim, nunca conseguia se controlar quando via aquele rosto lindo. Não, perfeito.

_**Porque eu gosto é de rosas e rosas de rosas**_

_**Acompanhadas de um bilhete me deixam nervosa**_

_**Toda mulher gosta de rosas e rosas de rosas**_

_**Muitas vezes são vermelhas mas sempre são rosas**_

- Senti sua falta quando acordei, querido – enlaçando o homem alto pelo pescoço, ela ficou na ponta dos pés para dar um simples toque nos lábios dele. Ele sentou, puxando ela para seu colo, acariciando sua cintura e seu rosto. Sempre dizia para ela que o que mais o encantou nela foi a pele perfeita, praticamente irreal.

- Eu também senti sua falta durante o dia, mas tenho que resolver os meus negócios – respondeu ele com sua voz grave, sensual, enquanto beijava seu pescoço alvo, a fazendo gemer de prazer e luxúria. Com mãos experientes, ele abriu o roupão e tocou seu corpo quente. Circundou os mamilos com dedos ágeis, arrancando dela sussurros e gemidos.

Sem perder tempo, ele a pegou no colo, a deitando no sofá. Se desfez de camisa, calça e boxer em questão de segundos. Afundou seu rosto na curva do pescoço dela, aspirando o leve aroma de rosas que emanava daquela pele ardente. Mordeu o ombro dela, a marcando para que nunca esquecesse de era sua.

Ela arranhava suas costas com suas unhas longas, o suficiente para deixar sua marca. Sentia a ereção dele encostando nela, e quase suplicou para que a penetrasse. Quando ele viu o desejo em seus olhos, entrou de uma só vez, quase fazendo-a gritar. Cravou as unhas na pele branca, tão branca quanto a sua, e gemeu no ouvido dele, o fazendo querer mais e mais.

Sentia ele se mexendo por cima dela, o suor escorrer de seu corpo quente, quase fervendo. Ele de repente levantou, a puxando também. Sentou no sofá, com ela em seu colo, de frente para ele. Agora podia se movimentar em seu colo, tinha mais liberdade de movimentos. Sentia os corações batendo juntos, quase no mesmo ritmo. Era como se fossem um só.

Não conseguiam mais segurar, o paraíso estava chegando em forma de orgasmo. Por mais que tentassem segurar, o prazer recebido um pelo outro era tão intenso que eles não conseguiam controlar o corpo, nem a mente. Ela estava para gritar quando teve sua boca coberta pelos lábios macios, abafando assim seu grito e intensificando seu prazer.

Deixou seu corpo relaxar sobre o dele; sabendo que mesmo que quisesse, não poderia sair daquela posição, pois ele não deixaria. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar a respiração, mas era inútil. Por mais que tentasse, nada em si era normal perto dele. De sua perfeição.

- Sheila, não está na hora de parar de dançar? Eu sei que faz isso porque gosta, porque sente prazer. Mas isso tem que acabar! Não agüento mais os olhares cobiçosos de um monte de velhos em cima de você!

- Ah querido, não vamos discutir sobre isso – respondeu ela, levantando o tronco e olhando dentro daqueles olhos azuis, que de tão límpidos passariam por dois diamantes – com tanta coisa que podemos fazer, você quer brigar, é?

- Não, amor, não é isso – ele coçou os cabelos azuis claros, em busca de uma boa resposta – é que eu acho que... – mas não conseguiu terminar o que queria dizer, pois Sheila abafou suas palavras com beijos.

- Afrodite, esquece. Por uma noite, vamos fingir que eu sou uma dona de casa comum, que esperou o marido chegar do trabalho e agora só quer namorar um pouco. Pode ser?

Ele assentiu, sorrindo. Era sempre assim. Ele nunca vencia. E ela sempre era o que ele queria, fosse ninfa ou demônio.

_**Você pode me ver do jeito que quiser**_

_**Eu não vou fazer esforço pra te contrariar**_

_**De tantas mil maneiras que eu posso ser**_

_**Estou certa que uma delas vai te agradar**_

* * *

_**Sheila**, my dear... Sabe o quanto eu te amo, né? Eu sei que a essas horas você estará cavando um buraco para enterrar a cabeça, mas...I love you, baby! Portanto, não me mate! Não rogue praga, tá? Mas espero que tenha curtido..._

_E quanto a quem fez o favor de ler essa fic, saiba que a mesma pertence à **ONO FAFE (Organização Não Organizada Faça uma Amiga Ficar Envergonhada)**. Quem quiser participar é só recortar três códigos de barras do cereal "Cavaleiros do Zodíaco", juntar uma fic que a personagem principal seja uma amiga que mereça alguns instantes de vermelhidão pública e pronto! Você estará concorrendo a boas gargalhadas! _

_Dúvidas, críticas, elogios ou ameaças, é só entrar em contato via rewien ou_

_kaliopessblackarrobagmailpontocom_

**Fui! **


End file.
